Hero
by Dragodina
Summary: Terry Lake kehrt unerwartet in Dons Leben zurück. Doch ist sie jetzt eine Verdächtige in einem seiner Fälle, die Hauptverdächtige ... nichts ist so wie es zu sein scheint. Meine erste Fanfiction, also würde ich mich sehr über Feedback freuen.
1. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

**Disclaimer: **Okay, hier ekläre ich für dieses und hoffentlich alle folgenden Kapitel, dass mir nichts von Numb3rs gehört oder alles andere was mit dieser Serie zu tun hat. Der Charakter Alexandra 'Alex' Jenson dagegen entspringt meiner eigenen Fantasie.

**Author note:** Tja da ist sie nun, nach anfänglicher Schwierigkeiten, meine erste Fanfiction. Vielleicht haben einige ja mal in meinem Profil herumgestöbert. Wenn ja, dann könnten diejenigen vielleicht wissen, um welchen Charakter es hier gehen könnte. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr habt ein wenig Spaß daran.

* * *

_**Hero**_

_**1. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm**_

„_**Ein Held setzt sich für eine uneigennützige Sache ein und ist dabei bereit, seine Existenz aufzuopfern, wobei er eine Vorbildfunktion erfüllt, mutig und willensstark ist."**_

Es war so ein trostloses Zimmer. Die Wände schienen sie beinahe zu erdrücken. Sie wirkten kalt und durch den grauen Farbton verleihte es dem Ganzen noch eine weitere unheimliche Atmosphäre als es ohne hin schon in der Dunkelheit hatte. Das Licht war stark abgedunkelt und die fünf Jalousien des Zimmers, die zum abblenden des inneren des Gebäudes dienten, waren allesamt herabgelassen. Nur schwache Lichtstrahlen von der Lampe an der Decke des Zimmers erhellten mehr oder weniger den Raum. Aber eine andere Beleuchtung wäre der Situation einfach nicht angemessen. Immer wieder klatschte der wolkenbruchartige Regen, der sich über der Hauptstadt des Landes ergoss, die Straßen in kleine Bäche verwandelte, der die Erde unter sich zu ertränken schien, gegen die Fenster. Das einzige Geräusch, das überhaupt in dem düsteren und unheimlich wirkenden Zimmer zu vernehmen war, war das ständige trommeln der Regentropfen gegen die Glasscheibe. Der Wind heulte, Blitze entluden sich in unregelmäßigen Abständen, es donnerte. Ein starkes Unwetter hatte die Stadt vor einer guten Stunde überrascht. Und es schien, als würde es noch eine Weile brauchen eh es vorbei zieht.

Das Zimmer lag abgeschottet von denen der anderen im vierten Geschoss des Gebäudes in Washington. Zwei Personen saßen auf der schwarzen Ledercouch an der Wand gegenüber der Zimmertür. Die kleinere Gestalt saß rechts auf der Couch verbarg ihre Miene unter einem tief ins Gesicht gezogenen Bascaps und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. Die Person auf der linken Seite stütze ihren Kopf auf ihre linke Hand und den Unterarm auf die harte Lehne der Couch.

Gott war die unbequem. Wie konnte man denn bitte solche steifen Dinger in einen "Warteraum" stellen?

Dort, wo Familien meist auf irgendeine Hiobsbotschaft von einem Familienangehörigen warten mussten, wo einem gesagt wird, dass eines seiner Kinder oder vielleicht der eigene Mann in eine heikle Straftat verwickelt wäre oder ein Krimineller sei … das er gestorben ist.

Und jetzt warteten sie hier, seit einer geschlagenen Stunde. Eine Stunde, in der kein einziges Wort gefallen war, in der sie kein Wort miteinander wechselten, sich nicht mal ansahen. Sie starrten beide in verschiedene Richtungen, würdigten sich keines Blickes.

War das nicht eher ein schlechtes Zeichen für das was ihnen bevorstand?

Immer hin mussten sie sich blind vertrauen. Etwas, was im Anbetracht ihrer gemeinsamen Vorgeschichte wohl kaum möglich war.

Oder vielleicht doch?

Vielleicht gerade aus diesem Grund. Vielleicht ...

Dieses Wort schallte noch eine Weile in den Gedanken der kleineren schlanken Person. Das Mädchen, das rechts saß, lugte unter ihrem schwarzen Basecap hervor. Sie war 18 Jahren alt und hatte schulterlange dunkelbraune Haare. Ihre Augen fixierten die Fensterscheibe links von ihr in dem sich die Umrisse ihrer Zimmergenossin verschwommen widerspiegelte. Diese stand plötzlich auf und ging zu dem Fenster links von der Couch. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, lehnte sich mit ihrer rechten Schulter gegen die kalte Mauer, so dass die andere sie genau sehen konnte, und starrte hinaus.

Das Unwetter tobte weiter draußen und beide waren froh, dass sie es nicht hautnah miterleben mussten. Die Bäume wurden von dem heftigen Wind hin und her gewogen, man hörte das Heulen, was Eltern ihren Kindern immer als das Heulen eines Gespenstes vorgaukeln. Hier drin war es vielleicht trostlos und verdammt diese beschissene Anspannung, die den Raum einhüllte, verging auch nicht, aber wenigstens war es warm und trocken.

Sie lugte noch weiter unter dem Basecap hervor und musterte die andere Person genauer. Jetzt, wo sie am Fenster stand konnte sie sie besser sehen. Das Licht von den Straßenlaternen leuchtete stärker in das Zimmer und erhellte ihre Umrisse, die sie eigentlich schon gut genug kannte. Eine Frau, etwa Mitte dreißig, ebenfalls zierliche und schlanke Statur, starrte apathisch durch die Glasscheibe. Ihre bis zur Schulter reichenden blonden Haare hingen teilweise vor ihrem Gesicht und trotzdem erkannte sie es ganz genau. Obwohl sie professionell wirkte, war ihr der Druck anzusehen. Sie sah diese Anspannung, die Ungewissheit, die Angst, all die Gefühle die sie selbst empfand. In diesem Moment zuckte ein Blitz über den graublauen Himmel und erhellte die Stadt für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in einem weißgelben Licht. Ihr Gesicht, ihre Umrisse und ihre dunkelbraunen Augen waren in diesem Augenblick ganz deutlich zu erkennen. Auch die Ringe unter ihren Augen, die diese verzierten und sich im Laufe der letzten Tagen weiter leicht vertieften.

Doch sie reagierte nicht.

Weitere fünf Minuten vergingen ohne ein einziges Wort zwischen den beiden. Nur das anhaltende Geräusch der Regentropfen, die gegen das Fenster schlugen, das Heulen des Windes und ein vereinzeltes drohendes Donnergrollen erfüllten den Raum.

Ein besseres Unwetter hätte sich nicht zusammenbrauen können, um ihren Gefühlen Ausdruck zu verleihen. Es spiegelte all die Empfindungen wider, die die beiden zerrissen und sie nervöser und verrückter werden ließen, mit jeder weiteren Minute die verstrich. Doch war das Mädchen auf seltsame Weise froh über das herrschende und tobende Gewitter. Ohne es wäre die Stille unerträglich und man musste Angst haben dadurch den Verstand zu verlieren.

Wenn du jemanden in den Wahnsinn treiben willst, willst dass er verrückt wird, dann setz ihn in ein winziges, klägliches, bloßes, hüllenloses Zimmer wie diesem, der Raum selbst spärlich oder gar nicht beleuchtet, mit Wänden die schlicht in einem deprimierenden Grauton gehalten sind, und rede kein einziges Wort mit ihm. Unter Garantie wird er nach einigen Stunden völlig gebrochen sein, denn mit jeder weiteren verstrichenen Minute erscheint seine Situation aussichtsloser und verzweifelter. Die Minuten ziehen sich zu Stunden und die Stunden werden plötzlich zur Unendlichkeit. Wenn das Empfinden dieser Unendlichkeit erreicht ist, ist der menschliche Verstand am Boden, egal wie lange es dauert.

Sie starrte weiter auf das verschwommene Spiegelbild der Frau und versank erneut in Gedanken. Die Frau fing ihren Blick in der Scheibe auf. Sie erkannte lediglich die Umrisse des Mädchens, doch mehr ließ das spärliche Licht einfach nicht zu und sie war zu müde, ihre Augen weiter anzustrengen um einen genaueren Blick auf sie zu werfen. Sie kannte sie gut genug, wusste um die Gefühle von ihr, also brauchte sie gar nicht erst damit anzufangen, es in ihrem Gesicht abzulesen oder es durch ihr Verhalten zu erschließen. Obwohl sie genau darin eine Expertin war, wenn nicht sogar die Beste auf diesem Gebiet, der Psychologie. Nein, dieses Mal brauchte sie nicht ihre Fachkenntnisse aus den unzähligen Jahren an der Academy, als Gerichtspsychologin, Profilerin und ihren zahlreichen Einsätzen. Nur gesunden Menschenverstand.

Nach einigen Augenblicken traute sich das Mädchen ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Die Frau erwiderte den Blick in die hellblauen Augen des Mädchens ihr gegenüber, die so kalt und anteilslos schienen. Beide wirkten abgebrüht und doch wussten sie um die Gefühle des anderen, denn sie waren identisch zu ihren eigenen.

Plötzlich durchbrach die Ältere der beiden das eiserne unangenehme Schweigen zwischen ihnen.

„Du weißt auf was du dich einlässt?". Eine rhetorische Frage, die eher einer Aussage glich und ihre Stimme klang dabei überraschender Weise ruhig. „Wissen Sie es denn?" erwiderte sie ironisch aber zu gleich ernst. Jetzt wandte sich die Frau zu ihr, ging auf sie zu und sah ihr direkt ins Gesicht. Diese Augen, dieser Ausdruck. So glasklar und gleichzeitig zeigten sie all ihre Ungewissheit und Furcht. Sie blieb unmittelbar vor ihr stehen. „Wenn etwas passiert, … etwas unvorhergesehenes, dann ist es für den anderen nur wichtig es zu Ende zu bringen. Nichts anderes. Keine Rücksicht. Kein Mitleid. Nichts dergleichen, falls etwas schief gehen sollte. Okay?". Sie sah sie weiter an, dieser finstere Gesichtsausdruck. Die Frau streckte ihre rechte Hand aus, ohne ihre Miene zu ändern. Dann nickte das Mädchen. Sie sah ihr direkt in die Augen, erwiderte ihren Blick. „Okay.". Sie hatte verstanden. Ohne den Blick abzuwenden stand sie auf und schlug ein.

In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür, Lichtstrahlen, die von den Gängen nach innen drangen erhellten den Raum, zeigten die beiden Personen in aller Deutlichkeit und eine weitere Person betrat den Raum.

- 1 -

* * *

Okay Leute. Das war das erste Kapitel. Und für alle die, die jetzt ein klein wenig verwirrt sind ... Strike! Das war mein Ziel, meine volle Absicht. Ich verspreche euch Auflkärung folgt. Für all die, die es nicht sind ... ihr dürft jetzt prahlen. Über Reviews von euch würde ich mich natürlich riesig freuen. Vergesst nicht, meine erste Fanfic, also benötige ich Feedback von euch. Danke fürs lesen.

* * *


	2. Der neue Fall

_**Authors note:**_ Oh mein Gott ... woahhhhhhhh, ein neues Kapitel ist denn das zu fassen??!! lol Nein, ich muss mich entschuldigen. Nachdem mein Gehirn vollkommen von meinen Prüfungsvorbereitungen und Prüfungen in Anspruch genommen wurde, ich nur noch gelernt hab und sogar noch zu einer 'Extrarunde' (also zusätzliche mündlicher Prüfung) verdonnert wurde und nun endgültig meinen Abschluss der Fachoberschule in der Tasche hab (YIPPIEH!!!! Freiheit ich komme!), hat sich mein Brain total abgeschaltet. Soll heißen, ich hatte ne Schreibblockade. Die wich erst vor ein paar Tagen (nur so viel, ich hab letztens bis halb 4 in der Nacht da gesessen und geschrieben. Und ich hab es verdammt nochmal genossen! lol). Jedenfalls bin ich froh, das ich mich wieder mit neuer Kraft, neuen Ideen und einem erholten Brain meinem eigentlichen Hobby zu wenden kann. Ich hoffe natürlich ihr habt Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel, mir hat das Schreiben jedenfalls richtig viel Vergnügen bereitet. Ein ganz liebes Dankeschön an meine beiden Reviewer, ich hoffe euch gefällt der neue Teil, er ist für euch! (und natürlich allen anderen, die es lesen möchten)

(KNUDDELTAKK LEENE!!! ALLEZ!)

**_Others Note:_** Insidern (also Numb3rs Fans, und ich denke da gibts hier viele ) werden die Namen der Banken bekannt vorkommen. Nur soviel, meine Schreibblockade hat auch jegliche Kreativität unterbunden. Die Vorfälle der Folge von Numb3rs und die Geschichte hier stehen nicht im Zusammenhang, also bitte nicht verwirrt sein.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Wie schon im letzten Kapitel, möchte ich nur nochmal betonen, dass mir nichts von Numb3rs gehört. Was wäre wenn hab ich bereits gesagt. Nur die DVD-Box der 1.Staffel hab ich mir vor kurzem zugelegt (ja ich weiß spät, aber hey ... WENIGSTENS SEH ICH TERRY WIEDER!!!! YEAHHHHHH!!!!!)

Aber Schluss mit dem Rumgefasel. Ich hoffe einigen gefällt das nächste Kapitel.

* * *

**_2. Der neue Fall_**

„_**Es gibt immer so viele Dinge, die man von einem Menschen nicht weiß, selbst von einem Menschen, den man liebt …".**_

_**Aus: Graham Greene: Der dritte Mann**_

„_**Wir werden vom Schein des Rechten getäuscht."**_

_**(Horaz)**_

Eine junge schlanke Frau parkte ihren roten Ford auf dem reichlich gefüllten Parkplatz des FBI Hauptgebäudes in Los Angeles. Bevor sie jedoch ausstieg, zögerte sie noch einen Moment. Sie sah sich um, nahm die Hände jetzt erst vom Lenkrad.

Es war ein so schöner Tag. Die Sonne schien, es war angenehm war … nur ihre Laune passte nicht zu diesem herrlichen Wetter. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Als sie genauer darüber grübelte und ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie jetzt eh nichts mehr ändern konnte, ließ sie einen lauten Seufzer von sich.

Sie könnte jetzt gemütlich in ihrer Hängematte liegen, sich bräunen lassen von der mild scheinenden Sonne, vielleicht eine Fahrradtour unternehmen, hätte eventuell sogar einen Krav Maga Kurs leiten können. Aber nein, sie musste ja unbedingt an ihr verfluchtes Handy gehen. Schon als sie auf den Display _Don Eppes _las, hätte sie sich doch denken können, dass da nur so etwas kommen konnte. Aber nein, sie musste das Gespräch ja annehmen.

In diesem Moment ärgerte sie sich über sich selbst. Hätte sie das Handy doch nur liegen gelassen, hätte das Telefonat nie angenommen. Nein, diesen Gedanken verwarf sie sofort wieder. Sie war Special Agent beim FBI, sie konnte nicht einfach einen Anruf ihres Vorgesetzten ignorieren, und wenn es nur ein Urlaubsgruß war. Was ihr in diesem Fall tausendmal lieber gewesen wäre.

Gott als Special Agent Don Eppes, sie etwa vor gut einer halben Stunde anrief, hätte sie ihn am liebsten in lauter kleine Stücke zerrissen. Und zwar jedes einzeln, ganz langsam. Er meinte, dass sie so schnell wie möglich ins Büro kommen müsse, dass es leider nicht anders ginge und dass es ihm schrecklich Leid tut. Sie glaubte ihm schlicht. Sie kannte ihn ja gut genug. Natürlich tat es ihm Leid, dass er sie nach nur einem Tag ihres eigentlich 10-tägigen Urlaubs wieder überraschend und so kurzfristig zurück zur Arbeit rufen musste. Aber andererseits hatte er einen guten Grund dafür. Musste er auch, andernfalls würde sie ihre Mordgelüste´ auch im Büro in die Tat umsetzen.

Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und musste im nächsten Moment sogar über die Situation lachen. Sie grinste still vor sich her. ‚Gut, wären wir also wieder hier. Beim Anfang.'.

* * *

Sie ging mit schnellen Schritten durch die Eingangstür des riesigen Gebäudes. Die brünette schlanke Frau blieb vor dem bulligen Wächter an einer der Kontrollstationen stehen. Jeden Tag die gleiche Prozedur. Sie kramte ihren Dienstausweis und ihre Marke aus ihrer Jackentasche und übergab sie Brad Stevens. „Guten Morgen, Agent Reeves." begrüßte er sie. 

„Hey, Brad." gab sie leicht angespannt zurück, versuchte aber mit einem sanften Lächeln ihre schlechte Laune zu verbergen. „Heute wieder arbeiten? Hatten Sie nicht Urlaub?" fragte er während er ihren Ausweis kurz überflog und trotzdem Blickkontakt zu ihr hielt.

Zack, da hatte sie es. Touché

Sie hatte es ihm erzählt, als sie vor gut 24 Stunden das Gebäude verließ und ihren ersehnten Urlaub entgegenlief. „Eigentlich hatte ich eine freie Woche, ja. Die Betonung liegt auf _‚hatte'_." antwortete sie spitz aber mit einer gewissen Ironie in ihrer Stimme, dass sie mit ihrem charmanten Lächeln unterstrich. „Sie wissen ja, die Verpflichtung eines FBI Agents. Immer zur Verfügung stehen. In allen Lagen. Auch wenn das bedeutet, dass ich dadurch meinen lang erwarteten Urlaub hinschmeißen muss." gab sie selbstironisch zurück, ihr Lächeln jetzt nicht mehr gespielt. „Sie tun mir Leid. Ehrlich. Aber ich bin sicher, ihre Vorgesetzten haben einen guten Grund. Sicherlich ein Fall, bei dem nur sie aushelfen können." zwinkerte ihr Brad mit einem Grinsen zu. Megan konnte nicht anders, sie musste lachen. „Ja, sicherlich. Andernfalls können die sich auf was gefasst machen.". „Hier, bitteschön.". Brad übergab ihr wieder ihren Dienstausweis und ihre Marke. „Angenehmen Tag noch.". „Dankeschön, Brad. Wünsch ich Ihnen auch.". Megan nahm die zwei wichtigen Utensilien, steckte ihre Marke und den Ausweis zurück in ihre Jackentasche. Sie verabschiedete sich mit einem letzten charmanten Lächeln von dem sympathischen Kontrolleur. Auch er zeigte ihr ein weiteres schmunzeln, bevor er sich mit demselbigen dem nächsten Agent widmete.

* * *

Die Fahrstuhltür öffnete sich mit einem lauten _Bing_ und Megan Reeves wand sich von der kalten Metallwand und der ebenso kalten und harten Stange, an der sie sich eben noch leicht schläfrig angelehnt hatte, ab. Ihre Laune hatte sich allmählich gebessert. Sie trat aus dem Aufzug. 

Jetzt würde sie also erfahren, was genau sie um ihren ersehnten Urlaub gebracht hatte.

Sie ging sofort ziel gerichtet zu ihrem Schreibtisch.

Als sie sich kurz umsah, bemerkte sie, dass sich die Atmosphäre in dem Büro nicht verändert hatte. Im Vergleich dazu, wie sie es vor ungefähr 24 Stunden verlassen hatte Und sie musste wieder schmunzeln. Es herrschte immer noch die gleiche Hektik, Unruhe und der Tumult. Überall klingelten Telefone und Handys, Teams berieten sich, Agents redeten untereinander oder gingen im regelrechten Marschschritt´ an ihr vorbei.

Schon von weitem sah sie Colby Granger, David Sinclair und ja, Don Eppes. Sie lief schnellen Schrittes zu ihren Kollegen. Ihre Jacke hatte sie bereits im Aufzug ausgezogen. In dem Gebäude war es doch merklich wärmer als draußen. Sie trug ihren weißen Blazer in ihrer rechten Hand, die andere ließ sie lässig in der linken Hosentasche.

Don stand mit dem Rücken zu Megan, die eben die Gruppe ihrer Kollegen erreichte, und wollte seine Agents in den neuen Fall einweisen. So hatte er keine Chance sie vor irgendjemand anderen zu sehen. Ihm gegenüber standen David und Colby. Der erste der sie sah war Colby, der neuste und jüngste im Team. Er lehnte sich ein wenig zur Seite um sie besser zu sehen. „Hey, Reeves. Wie war der Urlaub." stichelte er noch bevor Don irgendetwas sagen konnte.

Der drehte sich überrascht um.

Megan war zwar schnell und immer pünktlich, aber dieses Mal hatte er einfach nicht damit gerechnet. Er hatte nicht daran geglaubt, dass Megan so schnell seinem Anruf folgen würde. Sie lächelte Colby nur schief an, sein Gesicht gezeichnet von einem hämischen aber gleichzeitig auch charmanten Grinsen, das bis zu beiden Ohren reichte. „Kurz, Granger. Relativ kurz." gab sie ihm nur knapp als Antwort. „Zu kurz um die Bezeichnung ‚Urlaub' zu verdienen, nicht wahr?" hakte das Greenhorn nach. Megan nickte nur mit dem gleichen Lächeln. Wohl wissend, dass dies seine Art war ihr sein Mitgefühl zu zeigen, das er durchaus hatte.

So gut kannte sie ihn mittlerweile schon. Zumindest gut genug um seine kumpelhafte Art der Anteilnahme kennen gelernt zu haben. Nur so konnte er ihr dies zeigen und sie gleichzeitig versuchen ein wenig aufzubauen. Denn genau das war seine positive Absicht hinter der vermeintlich bösen Anspielung. Er wollte sie durch seinen Humor aufmuntern. Und es gelang ihm immer aufs Neue.

Don, der sichtlich erbost über Colby's Äußerung war, wandte sich nun an Megan.

„Megan, es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid dich aus deinem Urlaub gezogen zu haben. Aber wir haben einen neuen Fall bekommen, bei dem ich die Hilfe meiner besten Leute brauche. Und du bist nun mal unerlässlich für diese Gruppe. Sorry, ehrlich." erklärte Don etwas betreten. Als sie seine betrübte Miene sah, war mit einem Mal jeglicher Mordgedanke´ verschwunden.

Wieso verspürte sie plötzlich nicht mehr diesen Groll, als sie ihm gegenüberstand?

„Ist schon gut Don, wirklich. Das ist okay. Mach dir keine Gedanken." sie unterbrach kurz und drehte sich dann ebenfalls grinsend zu Colby. „Ich weiß doch, dass ihr mit Granger allein nicht weit kommen würdet.".

„Bitte was?!".

Megan konnte sich eines herzhaften Lachens nicht mehr erwehren, zu süß und lustig war Colbys entsetzter Gesichtsausdruck. „Wo du Recht hast." lachte nun auch Don und David begann ebenso zu lachen. „Mann Colby. Sieh's ein, Megan hat dich durchschaut. Sie ist einfach besser als du." meinte David während er seinem Kollegen lachend auf die Schulter klopfte. Colby resignierte lächelnd.

Megan wandte sich wieder zu Don. „Was hat mich denn nun um meinen Urlaub gebracht?".

„Ein Banküberfall." antwortete Don nur knapp. Er drehte sich zu seinem gesamten Team und wies sie auf, sich alle in dem kleinen Besprechungsraum zu versammeln.

„Hey Leute, kommt mal alle her.".

Die restlichen Agents kamen hinzu.

„Darf ich um eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten.".

Als sich alle einen Platz gesucht hatten, wurde es mit einem Schlag leise, keiner sprach mehr ein Wort, alle warteten nur darauf, was Don zu sagen hatte. Bevor er jedoch sprach, verteilte er an jeden Agent eine Akte.

„Danke. Wir sind übrigens vollzählig, Agent Megan Reeves ist wieder bei uns. In diesem Fall brauchen wir jeden Einzelnen. Also gut, wie ihr wisst, wurde die L.A. United Central Bank vor etwa einer Stunde überfallen. Wir wissen bis jetzt auch noch nicht alle Einzelheiten, aber ich kann euch schon mal einen kurzen Überblick geben, da mich der leitenden Detective, Martin Baker, unterrichtet hat. In euren Akten stehen alle Fakten, die wir bisher in Erfahrung bringen konnten.".

Megan sah ihn neugierig und gespannt an. Das war es also, ein Banküberfall. Und im nächsten Moment war der verdorbene Urlaub schon vollkommen vergessen. Passé.

„Vier bewaffnete und maskierte Täter haben durch den Vordereingang die Bank betreten. Sie nahmen die Leute im Gebäude als Geiseln, aber einige konnten entkommen.".

„Wie konnten die denn da rauskommen?" fragte McNeil etwas verdutzt, der eben noch in seiner Akte vertieft war, ein weiterer junger Agent.

„Vielleicht waren die unvorsichtig oder nervös. Es weiß jedenfalls keiner was Genaues. Eine der geflohenen Geiseln verständigte das L.A.P.D. und die waren innerhalb von 10 Minuten vor Ort. Genau fünf Minuten später ging ein Alarmsignal der Bank in der Zentrale des L.A.P.D. ein, das den Überfall bestätigte. Einer der Mitarbeiter konnte ihn auslösen. Es gab keine Forderungen, keine Drohungen, nichts dergleichen. Jegliche Kommunikationsversuche des L.A.P.D. blieben unbeachtet. Das Gebäude wurde umstellt, Scharfschützen postiert und die Gegend innerhalb von ein bis zwei Kilometern komplett abgeriegelt. Es dauerte ungefähr noch eine halbe Stunde, bis sich Baker entschied die Bank zu stürmen und außerdem dass FBI um Verstärkung zu beten. Leider zu spät. Als unsere Agents eintrafen, waren die Stürmung längst vorbei und die Täter bereits geflohen. Bei der Stürmung wurden mehrere Polizeibeamten des L.A.P.D. verletzt, zwei davon schwer. Einer von ihnen ist noch vor Ort an seiner Verletzung verstorben.".

„Was ist mit dem anderen?" fragte Megan nun besorgt nach.

„Er wurde ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Zwei Kugeln haben ihn getroffen, seine Verletzungen sind so schwer, dass er ins Koma gefallen ist und die Ärzte wissen bisher noch nicht, ob er durchkommen wird. Miller, sie und Agent Sumner fahren ins Krankenhaus und erkundigen sich über seinen Zustand. Seine Schwester war mit ihm in der Bank. Befragen sie sie. Vielleicht kann sie uns weiterhelfen.". Die beiden Agents nickten Don zu. „Machen wir.".

„Was ist mit den Tätern? Hat das L.A.P.D. sie gefasst?" erkundigte sich Colby neugierig.

„Nein, alle vier konnten entkommen. Der Funk des L.A.P.D. wurde massiv gestört, sodass keine vernünftige Kommunikation stattfinden konnte. Und wahrscheinlich konnten die Täter so entkommen. Die haben den Funkverkehr manipuliert. Nur die einzelnen Einsatzgruppen untereinander haben sich verstanden, aber die ganze Stürmung war völlig unstrukturiert und katastrophal. Die sind regelrecht blind in die Bank gerannt. Allerdings sagte mir Baker auch, er hätte einen der Täter möglicherweise angeschossen.".

„Und die Geiseln? Das Personal?" fragte David weiter.

„Zwei Geisel wurden getötet und alle des anwesenden Personals. Die anderen sind mit dem Schrecken davon gekommen. Sie sollen auch befragt werden. Ich möchte genau wissen, was sich in dem Gebäude abgespielt hat. Vielleicht können die uns ja mehr Einblicke gewähren. David und Colby, dass macht ihr.". „Geht klar Don." versicherte David, sein Freund und Kollege.

„Weiß jemand schon was über die Identität der Täter?". Dieses Mal fragte Megan.

„Nur einer der Täter konnte bisher identifiziert werden. Sein Name ist Nate Hopsan. Er ist Anführer einer Gruppe, die sich gegen die Regierung auflehnt und im Untergrund arbeitet. Aber genaueres müssen wir erst noch herausfinden. Die anderen konnten wir bisher nicht ausmachen. Es wird vermutet, dass einer seiner Komplizen ein Killer Namens Matthews ist. Dem sind wir uns aber noch nicht sicher. Aber wenn Hopsan tatsächlich den Überfall geplant und ausgeführt hat, ist anzunehmen, dass seine Truppe ebenfalls mit drin steckt.".

Don machte eine Pause, schaute in die Runde seiner Agents bevor er fortfuhr. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass sie sich auch alle Details und Fakten, die es zu diesem Fall bisher gab, anhörten, bedachten und sich einprägten.

Don dachte ebenfalls nach …

Es war nicht unbedingt der brisanteste Fall den sie jäh hatten, aber er war eben doch auf einer Art und Weise heikel und anspruchsvoll. Und jeder neue Fall musste immer wieder aufs Neue aus einem anderen Blickwinkel betrachtet werden. Immer starteten sie wieder von vorne. Bei Null. Jeder neue Fall bedeutete soviel wie ein Neuanfang.

Aber sie mussten aufpassen.

Dieses Mal waren noch zu viele Fakten unbekannt.

Zu viele Lücken, die erst noch geschlossen werden mussten.

Ungereimtheiten, die sich erst noch aufklären mussten und erschwerend kommt noch hinzu, dass die Typen wissen, was sie tun.

Das sind keine Anfänger, das sind Profis.

Aber fest stand. Das diese Truppe im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Blut geleckt hatte´. Und sie waren bereit Menschenleben zu opfern, egal wie viele es sein mussten. Und sie würden es auch weiter tun, das war Don mehr als nur bewusst. Er wusste, um weiteres, sinnloses Blutvergießen zu verhindern, mussten sie schnell und präzise arbeiten.

Aber das mussten sie ja immer, dachte er.

Also auch nicht zwingend etwas Neues.

Deshalb unterschied sich der Fall eben auch nicht wirklich von den anderen, die sie zuvor schon bearbeitet und abgeschlossen hatten. Jeder Fall war ein Neuanfang, aber alle haben sie doch immer etwas gemeinsam …

Schnelle und präzise Arbeit von ihm und seinen Agents, damit Menschenleben gerettet werden konnten.

Don besann sich wieder und wandte sich an seine Leute.

„Detective Baker sagte mir, dass einige seiner Jungs meinen die Täter gesehen zu haben. Jemand soll sie befragen. Außerdem hab ich den Bankleiter schon kontaktiert und ihn gebeten, uns alle Bilder und Videoaufzeichnungen zu übergeben. Die sollten in der nächsten halben bis dreiviertlen Stunde da sein. Ich will zuerst die Identität der Täter geklärt haben und sicher sein, dass es auch wirklich Hopsan und seine Truppe war. Gleichzeitig werden wir die Zeugen, Geiseln und Beamten vom L.A.P.D. befragen". „Ich könnte doch mit den Beamten reden und mit ihnen die Videos der Überwachungskameras durchgehen. Damit sie die Täter identifizieren können. Dann wüssten wir auch schon mal, mit wem wir es zu tun haben." schlug Megan vor. Don war nicht sonderlich überrascht darüber, wie schnell sie sich von dem verpatzten Urlaub abgewandt hatte, ihm nicht mal mehr nachtrauerte und nur so vor Motivation und Tatendrang strotzte. „In Ordnung, Megan. Das ist super, mach das bitte. Agent McNeil, sie befragen die drei Mitarbeiter der Bank.". „Gut, Agent Eppes." sicherte der angesprochene Agent, ein Greenhorn´, Don zu.

Wieder hielt er inne. Er wandte sich zu der riesigen Tafel hinter ihm.

„In den letzten drei Wochen gab es drei Überfälle auf Banken und zwei auf Geldtransporte. Hier seht ihr die Standorte der Banken, die Überfallorte der Geldtransporte und das jeweilige Datum des Überfalls. Wir vermuten, dass all diese Überfälle auf die Rechnung dieser Gruppe gehen.". Auf der Tafel war eine Karte von Los Angeles mit Magneten angeheftet und darauf rot markiert die drei überfallenen Banken und die Orte, an denen die Geldtransporter ebenfalls ausgeraubt wurden. „Die Arroyo Seco Bank wurde zuerst überfallen, am 18. April. Sechs Tage danach die Central Los Angeles Savings Bank und vor acht Tagen dann die Federal Reserve Bank. Bei den Geldtransporten handelte es sich um eher kleinere Geldwerte, die sie im Zeitraum zwischen dem zweiten bis zum letzten Überfall durchgeführt haben.".

„Gibt es denn ein Bekennerschreiben? Oder eine Mitteilung, irgendwas indem die ihre Aktionen ankündigt werden?" fragte wiederholt Colby nach. Das andere Greenhorn´ schien schnell zu lernen.

„Nein, die gibt es nicht.".

„Und wissen wir, wie viel sie erbeutet haben?" fragte wieder David.

„Drei von den vier Safes wurden komplett leer geräumt. Die haben Geld in Wert von knapp drei Millionen mit gehen lassen. Wenn wir die Beute von den anderen, in den Wochen zuvor getätigten Überfällen zusammen nehmen, kommt man etwa auf eine Summe von etwa 150 Millionen Dollar, wenn nicht sogar mehr. Dabei haben sie 15 Menschen getötet.".

„Wow, die Mistkerle sind ja richtig fleißig." meinte Colby mit einem überspitzten Grinsen trotzig und trocken.

„Eben, zu fleißig für meinen Geschmack. Außerdem ziehen die eine riesige Blutspur hinter sich her, gefolgt von mehreren Toten. Darum werden wir sie auch aufhalten. Deshalb müssen wir sie stoppen. Haben das alle verstanden? Wir werden diese Schweinehunde ans Messer liefern, ist das klar?".

Die Agents hielten direkten Blickkontakt zu ihrem Teamleiter. Alle waren sich einig, alle stimmten zu. „Ja.".

„Okay Leute, also dann legen wir los.".

* * *

Don lehnte sich gerade gegen die rechte, kalte Metallwand des Fahrstuhls, als ihn das _Bing _aufhorchen ließ. Er und zwei weitere Personen verließen den Aufzug. Eine junge Frau, etwa Ende 20 und ein stämmiger, großer Kerl. Er kannte sie jedoch nicht weiter. Und ihre Wege trennten sich auch genau zwei Schritte nachdem sie den Fahrstuhl verlassen hatten. 

Es waren nun bereits zwei Stunden vergangen, nachdem er sein Team und besonders Megan in ihren neuen Fall eingewiesen hatte.

Don kam gerade von einem kurzen Gespräch mit Detective Martin Baker. Der hatte sich bei der Stürmung selbst eine Kugel gefangen, aber Gott sei Dank war es nur ein relativ harmloser Streifschuss. Ein Kratzer, wie er es betonte. Umso weniger überrascht war Don, dass Baker es nicht einmal für nötig hielt ihm davon am Telefon zu erzählen. Es war ein flüchtiges Gespräch der beiden, da Baker nebenher noch von einem der Sanitäter behandelt werden musste. Baker erzählte ihm nur die wichtigsten Fakten, da beide beschlossen, es wäre besser wenn Baker erst einmal richtig durchgecheckt wurde, sich etwas beruhigte und sie sich dann noch einmal in aller Ausführlichkeit unterhalten würden.

Don ging wieder zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch, aber vorher brauchte er noch unbedingt einen Kaffee. Wer weiß, wann er wieder die Gelegenheit hatte, sich einen zu besorgen und wann er das nächste Mal direkt an den vielen Kaffeekannen vorbeigehen würde, ohne in Eile zu sein. Er stoppte an dem Tisch mit den Kannen, nahm sich eine Tasse und eine der Kannen, schüttet seine Tasse ausreichend voll und stellte die Kanne wieder ab. Der Temperatur der Kanne nach zu urteilen, wurde der Kaffee erst kurz zuvor aufgesetzt, denn sie war verdammt noch mal heiß. Genauso wie seine Tasse jetzt. Trotzdem nahm er schon mal während er zu seinem Schreibtisch lief einen kräftigen Schluck. Er brauchte die aufputschende Wirkung jetzt einfach.

Megan sah von ihrem Schreibtisch auf, wie Don sich einen Kaffee holte. Sie wartete, bis er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Arbeitsplatz machte. Sie sah wieder auf und wies ihn mit ihrer linken Hand zu sich.

„Don, ich hab hier die Videos von den Überwachungskameras aus der Bank. Der Vorsitzende hat sie uns umgehend zukommen lassen. Ich hab sie mir zusammen mit den Leuten vom L.A.P.D. angesehen, unabhängig voneinander, und die haben mir ein paar Verdächtige zeigen können. David sagte mir, dass die Zeugen und Geiseln aus der Bank aussagen, die Täter wären durch den Vordereingang gekommen und hätten sich erst danach maskiert. Ich druck die Bilder der Kamera am Vordereingang grad aus, dauert aber noch einen Moment." lächelte Megan und wies auf den Drucker neben ihr. „Okay, das Teil springt gleich an, wirst schon sehen.". Don ging rüber zu seinem Schreibtisch, stellte seinen Kaffe ab, der sich zwischenzeitlich leicht abgekühlt hatte, zog seine schwarze Jacke aus, hang diese über seinen Stuhl und nahm dann wieder einen Schluck Kaffee aus seiner Tasse. Da sprang der Drucker an. Er schaute zu Megan an und grinste. „Na, hat ich Recht?" fragte er rein rhetorisch. Megan nahm eine Mappe und legte die Blätter aus dem Drucker hinein. Don stellte seine Tasse ab und lief zu ihr. „Hier, die Bilder von unserem Verdächtigen.". „Danke, Megan. Zeig mal her.". Megan überreichte Don die Mappe, während sie selbst auf dem Stuhl sitzen blieb und sich zurücklehnte. „Es sind acht Personen. Zwei Frauen, fünf Männer und ein Mädchen.". „Ein Mädchen?" fragte Don etwas irritiert. „Ja. Schätze so um die 18 oder 19 Jahre alt.".

Don öffnete die Mappe und schaute sich interessiert die Bilder an. Megan lehnte weiterhin zurück, ihre Augen musterten Don.

Als er die Bilder durchblätterte, stoppte er plötzlich abrupt.

Er starrte ungläubig auf eines der Papiere. Es zeigte ihm ein verpixeltes schwarz-weiß Bild einer jungen, schlanken, attraktiven Frau, etwa Mitte 30, die durch die Eingangstür der L.A. United Central Bank ging. Rechts unten auf dem Blatt stand Datum und Uhrzeit der Aufnahme, doch die interessierten Don herzlich wenig. Den einzigen Gedanken den er dazu verschwendete war, dass sie die Bank um 9:07 Uhr betrat. Ungefähr 20 Minuten bevor ein Angestellter den Alarmschalter betätigen konnte und somit das Signal für den Überfall gab. Und etwa 10 Minuten bevor die Teams des L.A.P.D. anrückten.

Zuerst kümmerte sich nur das L.A.P.D. um die Angelegenheit, dann aber wurde das FBI zur Unterstützung gerufen. Als sie eintrafen, war es jedoch zu spät. Die Täter waren geflohen, schossen auf ihrer Flucht einen Polizisten an und entkamen mit all dem Geld. Rund drei Millionen Dollar.

Aber all das war vollkommen unwichtig im Vergleich zu dem, was das Bild ihm zeigte.

Die Kamera hatte einen relativ guten Winkel zu dem Gesicht der Person. Zusätzlich neigte sie ihren Kopf leicht in die Richtung der Kamera. Ihre Augen und die Kameralinse trafen sich im selben Moment. Er hatte einen direkten Blick auf sie. Und es ließ ihn immer noch erschauderte. Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass sich jedes einzelne Haar seines Körpers aufstellte, das er plötzlich anfing zu schwitzen. Er starrte nur noch angestrengter auf das Bild.

Diese Augen.

Nein, das konnte nicht sein …

Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein …

„Don? Ist irgendwas?" fragte Megan verwundert, als sie sein Verhalten bemerkte. „Don, alles okay?" hakte sie weiter nach, als ihr Kollege und Freund nicht antwortete, geschweige denn reagierte.

Don fing sich wieder. Er blinzelte kurz, dann wanderten seine Augen von dem Blatt Papier langsam zu seiner Kollegin. Er bemerkte nicht einmal, wie blass er im Gesicht wurde.

„Entschuldige bitte ...".

„Ist schon okay, aber …". Megan wurde von Don unterbrochen, denn er fiel ihr prompt ins Wort.

„Megan, wo ist David?" fragte er plötzlich. „Don. Was ist los?". „ ... nichts, wirklich. Ich muss zu David. Wo ist der Kerl, wenn man ihn mal braucht?!". Don wirkte plötzlich hektisch und nervös.

Hatte das etwa was mit den Bildern zu tun?

Hatte vielleicht eines der Fotos seinen plötzlichen Verhaltenswandel verursacht?

„Colby und er befragen gerade die Zeugen vom Tatort. Ich glaube in den Befragungsräumen eins und zwei. Aber was ist denn los Don?". Wieder erhielt Megan eine Antwort, stattdessen lief Don sofort mit hastigen Schritten los. Seine Gestiken wirkten ebenso hektisch und nervös wie sein ganzes plötzliches Verhalten. „Warte hier Megan. Ich bin sofort wieder da. Ähm … am Besten du machst schon mal Kopien von den Fotos der Verdächtigen für das Team, okay.". Er wartete nicht auf ihre Antwort, er drehte sich direkt wieder um, stieß dabei beinahe mit einem anderen Agent zusammen, eilte davon und ließ Megan völlig verwirrt stehen.

Sie wusste, etwas hatte ihn aufgeschreckt. Irgendetwas war ihm aufgefallen, als er die Bilder der Verdächtigen durchsah.

Aber was?

* * *

David war gerade dabei dem Zeugen die letzten Fragen zu stellen. Sie unterhielten sich jetzt schon seit fast 10 Minuten. Aber der 64-jährige Mann Namens Kirk Kingston stand noch zu sehr unter Schock, als das er sehr viel über den Verlauf des Überfalls sagen konnte. Und noch dazu hatten ihn die Täter abseits des Geschehens festgehalten. 

Eher zum Glück für ihn.

Er gab an, dass er lediglich Urlaubsgeld für sich und seine Frau von ihrem gemeinsamen Konto abheben wollte, weil sie in zwei Tagen einen Trip durch Europa planten. Den Urlaub hatten sie sich schon lange erhofft, aber konnten ihn bisher nie verwirklichen. Ob sie nach all dem noch fliegen würden, dessen war er sich vollkommen unschlüssig.

David saß ihm gegenüber auf einem Stuhl, mit dem Rücken zur Tür. Er versuchte Kingston aufzumuntern und fragte nach weiteren Einzelheiten, aber die Erinnerung des Mannes waren spärlich und er einfach noch zu durcheinander, als das er sich klar an etwas erinnern konnte. Dabei war Kingston noch relativ glücklich davon gekommen. Er hatte nur ein paar kleine Kratzer auf den Armen. Die zog er sich zu, als das L.A.P.D. die Bank stürmte und er sich vor den herabfallenden Scherben eines zerschossenen Fensters schützen wollte. Keine der Wunden musste genäht werden, ein einfacher Verband genügte völlig aus.

David wollte gerade seine letzte Frage stellen, als es unerwartet an der Scheibe klopfte. Er drehte sich um.

Es war Don, der von außen an die Scheibe geklopft hatte und bereits auf den Weg zur Tür war. David bemerkte, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Er sah auch das blasse Gesicht seines Teamleiters und ihm war sein nervöses Verhalten keinesfalls entgangen.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, Mister Kingston.". Kingston nickte nur. David wand sich ab, stand von seinem Stuhl auf und ging zu Don, der bereits den Raum betreten hatte.

„David, bist du hier fertig?" fragte Don nur knapp.

„So gut wie. Warum?" entgegnete er leicht irritiert.

„Ich hab hier was, dass musst du dir unbedingt ansehen." meinte Don wieder nur.

„Okay, ähm … Mister Kingston.". David wandte sich wieder dem Mann zu. „Wir sind fertig.". Er half ihm auf und brachte ihn zur Tür. Don ging einen Schritt zur Seite, sah Kingston an und verabschiedete sich. „Mister Kingston.".

„Sie können jetzt gehen." erklärte David weiter, während er ihn auf den Gang brachte. Draußen wies er Kingston an einen vorbeilaufenden Kollegen. „Agent Ford wird sie nach draußen zu ihrer Familie bringen. Ich muss sie aber bitten, dass sie sich zur Verfügung halten, falls wir noch weitere Fragen an sie haben.". Wieder nickte der Mann nur zustimmend. Er hatte es verstanden, war nur nicht in der Lage zu antworten.

David ging wieder in den Befragungsraum zurück. Er sah Don verwundert an. „Was gibt es denn?". Don wartete bis David wieder im Raum war. Dann schloss er die Tür hinter ihm und wies ihn auf noch ein paar Schritte zu gehen.

„Don was ist denn los?".

„Das hier sind Fotos unserer Verdächtigen, die Megan zusammen mit den Leuten vom L.A.P.D. eingrenzen konnte. Sieh dir bitte dieses Bild an. Und dann sag mir bitte, was du denkst. Die erste Person, die dir in durch den Kopf geht. Deine ersten Gedanken. Keine Ahnung was, nur sag es mir.".

David wurde mit jeder weiteren Sekunde verwirrter. Er konnte das Verhalten von Don einfach nicht verstehen. Deshalb wartete er darauf, dass Don ihm das besagte Foto zeigte. Don nahm es aus der Mappe und gab es David. Nur seinem Kollegen fiel auf, wie sehr seine rechte Hand zitterte und das er mehr als üblich schwitzte.

David blickte noch mal Don an, dann jedoch schenkte er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit dem Bild. Seine Augen studierten nur das Foto und die darauf abgebildete Person. Mit jedem Augenblick, in denen er mehr von den Zügen des Gesichtes erkannte, legte sich seine Stirn in Falten. Er schluckte schwer. Er schaute noch angestrengter auf das Bild, um vielleicht doch noch ausschließen zu können, was schon längst feststand. Sowohl für ihn, als auch für Don. Aber sie wollten es beide nicht wahr haben. Sie wollten beide der Realität nicht ins Gesicht sehen. Und zwar im Wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Don beobachtete gespannt jede Reaktion seines Kollegen, versuchte seine Mimiken zu deuten. Er schien zu demselben Schluss wie er selbst gekommen zu sein.

David zögerte noch einen Moment, sein Herz machte einen Sprung – im Vergleich zu Don harmlos, seines wäre beinahe stehen geblieben – und er wendete nur langsam seinen Blick zu Don. Davids Gesicht jedoch nicht so blass und besorgniserregend wie das seines Freundes.

Ihre Augen trafen sich.

Beide mit diesem ungläubigen Blick, aber der Gewissheit, dass dieses Foto eindeutig war.

Es ließ keine Zweifel zu.

Es war hieb und stichfest.

Don sprach als Erster der Beiden wieder, nachdem sie sich Sekundenlang nur fragend und ungläubig ansahen.

„Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist. Sag mir bitte, dass du nicht das gleiche denkst wie ich.".

„Ich fürchte doch, Don.".

Beide waren fassungslos.

Don starrte wieder auf das Bild.

_Diese Augen …_

_Und dieses Gesicht …_

_Jede einzelne ihrer Züge …_

_Er kannte sie alle in und auswendig._

_So vertraut und bekannt, als hätte sie ihn nie verlassen, als würde er sie immer noch jeden Tag sehen._

_In Wahrheit aber, lagen Monate dazwischen._

_Neun lange Monate, die für ihn zu den schmerzhaftesten seines Lebens wurden. _

_Einfach nur, weil sie nicht da war. Nicht bei ihm war. Hier an seiner Seite, wie sie es sonst immer war._

_Weil sie ihn verlassen hatte._

_Einfach so, aus heiterem Himmel. Trotz ihrer Vorgeschichte. Alles hinter sich gelassen. Nur um den Erinnerungen zu entkommen, die so grausam und brutal jede Nacht wieder kommen mussten, sodass sie sich zu diesem Schritt entschloss._

_Er weinte damals nicht, als sie sich verabschiedeten. Er wollte für sie stark sein, ihr seine Gefühle nicht zeigen. Und sie weinte auch nicht. Was ihm zum einen verletzte, aber es für ihn andererseits auch minimal erleichterte. _

_Er kannte sie länger als jeden seiner anderen Freunde. Sie war sein Rückhalt, obwohl sie es vielleicht nicht einmal wusste. _

_Sie, die ehrenvollste, einzigartigste und ehrlichste Person, die er jäh kennen gelernt hat._

_Sie, die in einer völligen Ungewissheit leben musste. In einer unbeschreiblichen Leere. Wegen dem unbändigen Hass eines dummen aber verzweifelten Mädchens und ihrer Versuche ihr Leben zu zerstören._

_Sie … _

_Seine Partnerin._

_Die ihn verließ. _

_Aus Gründen, die keiner nachempfinden konnte, weil nur sie die kannte. Weil nur sie noch immer die Schmerzen spüren kann, die sie einst durchleben musste. Weil sie die Einzige war, die durch die Schmerzen gezeichnet wurde. Sowohl körperlich, als auch seelisch. Dabei schien sie sich doch gefangen zu haben._

_Aber der Schein kann trügen …_

_Er wollte so sehr verstehen was sie antrieb, aber sein Herz ließ es nicht zu. _

_Sie, die er glaubte, für immer verloren zu haben. _

_An jemanden, der sie nicht verdiente, nach all dem wie er sie behandelt hatte._

_Aber nun sah er sie vor sich. _

_Ihre Augen starrten ihn an, er starrte zurück. _

_Ihr Blick wie eingefroren, seiner skeptisch. _

_Er sah sie auf einem Bild vor sich, sein Kopf konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen._

_Es konnte einfach nicht sein._

_Nein, nicht sie. _

_Sie würde so etwas nicht tun._

_Ihre Augen starrten nur leblos zurück. _

_Sie würden sich nach all der Zeit wieder sehen, das stand fest._

_Und trotzdem erschreckte dieser Gedanke ihn. _

_Es machte ihm beinahe Angst._

* * *

„_Es gibt immer so viele Dinge, die man von einem Menschen nicht weiß, selbst von einem Menschen, den man liebt …"._

_(Aus: Graham Greene: Der dritte Mann)_

- 2 -

* * *

Okay, somit ist also auch Kapitel 2 fertig. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Wer Rechtschreib - oder Grammatikfehler findet, kann die gerne behalten und damit machen was er will (ganz liebe Grüße hier an Leene ). Über mögliches Feedback würd ich mich natur wieder freuen. Oh und ich werd mich dieses mal bemühen, so schnell wie möglich das nächste fertig zu schreiben. 


End file.
